Rest Time
by Lyddel
Summary: Todo hace daño en exceso, generalmente llegando primero el mal humor, pero incluso en medio de estos amargos lapsos, pueden conseguir arrancarte una sonrisa. 4851.


Bien, lo prometí y creo que voy por el buen camino, enserio me cuesta trabajo ver/leer Reborn con ojos de fujoshi y con otras series se da tan... natural (?). Primer intento, jaja.

**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** [4851] Spanner x Shoichi  
**Disclaimer: **Nada salvo la historia aquí es mio, lástima.  
**Advertencias:** Fluff (?).

* * *

**Rest Time**

Rodeado por la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por la ventana y que se mezclaba con la luz blanca procedente del monitor de su ordenador pensaba en como alejarse lo más rápido posible de su tecleo insistente mientras un vaso rebosante de cafeína y azúcar lo ataba al mundo consciente. El imparable tic tac del aparato en su pared no hacía más que recordarle que estaba llegando a su límite y que su cuerpo, como medida de autoconservación, le exigía alejarse de la computadora.

Dos tragos de la amargura que conseguía preservar el espresso a pesar de toda la azúcar que le había agregado se deslizaron a través de su garganta, se acomodó los lentes y colocó el vaso junto a una pila de folios y engargolados para seguir vertiendo números mediante el teclado a una velocidad impresionante, la práctica hace al maestro, dicen algunos.

Resultaba increíble que incluso ahora ni sus dedos ni sus cálculos lo traicionaran, o al menos hasta ahora la computadora había seguido sin contratiempo cada uno de los comandos que introducía. La puerta se deslizó, lo siguiente que escuchó fueron pasos que se acercaban, sólo había una persona que entraba sin permiso a la habitación, solo había otra persona además de él mismo para el que la pequeña pantalla mostraba "acceso permitido", no porque hubiera sido precisamente su decisión, si no porque fué el único que pudo hackearla.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al mover la cabeza hacia atrás para ver al recién llegado un beso en la frente.

— Spanner, ¿Qué quieres? — soltó el pelirrojo en un tono que en combinación con el cansancio y la idea de demora no sonó ni parecido a una bienvenida.

El aludido dejó sobre el escritorio la pequeña computadora portátil que cargaba bajo el brazo derecho y unos cuantos cables que aparecieron del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— ¿Siempre eres así de grosero con las personas que intentan ayudarte? — preguntó con expresión divertida, recargándose en el escritorio.

— Sólo cuando llevo cerca de cuarenta y ocho horas arreglando el sistema de seguridad que algún imbécil tuvo la amabilidad de desconfigurar — respondió — , díme, ¿Cuántas veces tienes que decirle a alguién que no importa lo que pase, no deben mover nada? - añadió girando la silla para mirar de frente a Spanner.

— Estoy seguro de que fué un accidente, Shoichi.

— No me molestaría si las personas que lo hicieron fueran quienes enfrentaran las represalias, pero soy yo el que tiene que arreglarlo — se quejó evocando en la mente del rubio un niño al que castigan por la travesura de su hermano.

— Por eso dije que venía a ayudarte — para ese momento Spanner ya había conseguido un banco y tomado asiento a un costado de Irie, se encontraba conectando la laptop al CPU de la computadora de escritorio.

Durante un tiempo lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran tecleos y clicks, continuaron de este modo mirando de vez en cuando a la persona que tenían al lado sin que este les devolviera la mirada. Fue Shoichi quien terminó la monotonía levantando sus brazos, estirándose con un suspiro, por fin intercambiaron miradas.

El rubio miraba sonriente al japonés que se había desconcertado un poco al notarlo, los dos se acomodaron mejor en sus respectivos asientos buscando una posición más cómoda para continuar trabajando, resultaba difícil, en especial para Irie que, de ser posible, no quería saber nada más acerca de esa silla una vez que terminara con el problema.

— Las siguientes serán mis cuarenta y ocho horas, ve a descansar — comentó Spanner.

— Pero...

— Ambos sabemos que falta poco — interrumpió — te alcanzaré en un rato.

Tras ese comentario dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, frente a la cual Shoichi no pudo mas que asentir con una sonrisa menos marcada pero igual de sincera, sencillamente no podía discutir con él. Se levantó de la silla sintiendo una maravillosa sensación de alivio en su espalda al tomar una posición más erguida, se giró con la firme intención de ir a dormir, sin embargo, su brazo izquierdo fué atrapado y lo estaban obligando a voltearse nuevamente.

Spanner lo miraba a los ojos, aparentemente buscaba una especie de remuneración y el quedarse sin ella no era una opción siquiera considerable, anteriormente lo había echo una computadora y ahora Spanner no denotaba ninguna intención de dejarle ir. Sin mucho esfuerzo supo lo que el otro buscaba, Irie se agachó despacio y con sus ojos ya cerrados juntó sus labios con los del rubio. Dentro de aquel contacto iba envuelto un agradecimiento que Spanner supo desenvolver y también un beso de buenas noches. La mano que le sujetaba del brazo pasó a tomarle el rostro y jugar con un mechón de cabello, se separaron y el pelirrojo pudo dirigirse a un descanso.

No fué la primera ni sería la última vez que durmiera con una playera y el pantalón del uniforme de su familia y por encima de las sábanas, apenas había tenido el detalle de quitarse los lentes y dejarlos en la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado para dejarse caer en la cama boca abajo, esa noche el separador en el interior del libro que descansaba junto a ellos no cambió de página.

Despertó al querer alejarse de la luz de la mañana que parecía perforar sus párpados, la luna le había dejado el camino libre al sol y este llevaba a cabo a la perfección la cruel tarea de despertar personas. Descubrió una mullída manta sobre su cuerpo cubriéndolo desde el hombro y peso extra sobre él que entorpecía sus movimientos, uno de los brazos de Spanner reposaba sobre su torso mientras el rubio dormía plácidamente boca arriba y con las piernas completamente rectas, al parecer la manta le había estorbado un poco en la noche pues la había amontonado toda del lado del pelirrojo.

Shoichi despertó a Spanner al moverle el brazo irremediablemente mientras se giraba huyendo de la luz del sol, normalmente corría las cortinas al anochecer antes de acostarse, pero en esa ocasión la existencia de la ventana prácticamente había sido borrada de su memoria, miró al rubio que parpadeaba buscando acoplarse a la luz.

— Hola — saludó Spanner.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — le cuestionó bajito mientras aún se desencadenaba del sueño.

— No te había molestado antes, pero si quieres podemos conseguir un sofá y así yo...

— Disculpa — interrumpió —, pregunta mal planteada, anoche ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Cómo sabías que... — un beso lo sorprendió y las palabras que hacían falta en su oración no pudieron salir de sus labios.

— A veces, solo se sabe.

Esa respuesta no le convenció mucho, sin embargo un nuevo beso le hizo decidir que no podía ni quería ir contra esa lógica.

* * *

No sé si es one-shot o drabble, en fin...  
dejen un review y la vida les dará nutella (:

Gracias por leer.


End file.
